Finals
by mroscar
Summary: Some Syndrian fluff I thought of while preparing for finals. Will they pass or will they get too distracted?


_So this is a little fic I thought of about ten minutes before my exam started so I scribbled it on the back of my study guide haha. Good use of my time right? I'm not sure if I'll start a series, maybe you should suggest some ideas!_

_This is all human and they are in college and just kind of random so no real plot to it, just some fluff and stuff ^.^_

Adrian and I were taking the same history course to fulfill our history general education course for the "well-rounded education" Carlton strives for. I already knew most of the material, which was about the environmental changes throughout history and the effect of humans, but it was a good refresher course. Adrian, however, had struggled this entire semester, claiming that I was too distracting. I knew he just didn't find this information interesting and would rather be doing just about anything else but this was one of the last classes he needed to graduate.

I had helped him prepare most of yesterday, seeing as he'd done absolutely no preparing ahead of time. It was slow going for most of the time and I wouldn't have believed he had gone to any of the classes if I wasn't the one who made him go. But eventually, well into the night, he seemed to have much of it down and I left feeling pretty good about his knowledge of the subject, hoping it would at least stay through the next morning.

####

We walked into the exam room, exactly twenty minutes early, just to be safe, and Adrian led me to two desks at the back where we sat down. I almost never sat in the back but maybe it was less pressure on him without the professor right in front of him.

I looked through my bag and grabbed two pencils making sure they were sharp with good erasers. It was so hard to not wear down the eraser faster than the graphite. There needed to be a better way to even the ratio. I was contemplating the different ways to extend the eraser life, like maybe a different composition, when Adrian called my name.

"Sorry to interrupt your intense scrutiny of your eraser but can I borrow a pencil?"

I just stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously Adrian?! This is an exam! How could you show up without a pencil? It's the only thing you need to bring!"

He shrugged and gave me a smirk. "I spent so much time thinking about you it slipped my mind to grab one before I left."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line and reached for my bag to get him two of my spare pencils, just in case one broke. I gave him what I believe was a very convincing glare as I handed them over. "I have the perfect graphite-to-eraser ratio and there will be no forgiveness if you mess that up."

"No worries, Sage. Your precious pencils are safe with me." He set them down carefully, then gave me a look like _See?_ I just glared at him more. That was when our professor walked in with the exams and started passing them out. I quickly checked the room clock and made sure my watch matched. Nothing was worse than not knowing how much time was left to finish.

There was a decisive _thud_ to my right when the professor put Adrian's exam on his desk. I looked over and saw the grimace on his face right before an exam was put in front of me. I opened to the first page and started, there was no time to waste.

####

When I was about half way through the exam, I started to feel Adrian's eyes on me. I ignored it at first, paying much more attention to the question in front of me about the end of the Pleistocene Era. . . But I couldn't get more than half way through the question without thinking about Adrian's gaze on me. After a couple of minutes of trying, and failing, to ignore him, I couldn't take it anymore and looked up.

His head was propped up on his arm and he was facing me. He seemed to have a sort of dreamy look on his face. He caught my gaze and smiled. I started to smile back then looked down at his test. He was hardly through the first page while I was starting the fourth! I met his gaze again and sternly mouthed, _Work!_ He looked down at his own test and then at the clock quickly. He gave me a small salute and a thumbs up and went back to work.

He needed to pass this exam to pass the class and so far it wasn't going well. I spared a few more thoughts for Adrian's academic success or possible failure then turned back to my own exam. _Right, the Pleistocene Era. . ._

####

I had finished about fifteen minutes ago and was waiting for Adrian in the hall. There were only about five minutes left for this exam period so I knew he'd be out soon. While waiting I had grabbed a coffee in the small café located in the library and was now gratefully sipping on it. Exams week had been tough but I had finally made it through.

I was worried about Adrian's grades though. He had already completed almost every art class needed for his major so now he had only academic ones left. He was smart but I knew his talents lay in the art department, not in memorizing dates and events.

Lost in my own thoughts, I was a bit startled when someone bumped into me. They apologized then continued almost running to their destination. I checked my watch and realized that it was already ten minutes past the end of the exam. I looked around the hall and didn't see him anywhere. He wouldn't have left without me right? Maybe he didn't see me and thought I'd left. I had just decided that I would start heading to his apartment when he came out of the classroom.

He had a smug smirk on his face as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I aced that, Sage. Easy peasy" he said as we walked out of the building and to his apartment.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure if you were going to finish. But I guess when the professor has a crush on you, it makes it easier to ask for an extension." He always had an easier time with female professors, giving him time extensions and extra credit.

He laughed and gave me a squeeze. "I'm pretty sure it was my excellent academic standing that did it."

I just stared at him. Adrian was smart, I always knew that, but he certainly didn't have an exemplary record when it came to his school work. He laughed again and said, "Kidding Sage. It was the crush."

I smacked him in the side lightly and smiled. He could be so arrogant sometimes. But he was mine. And I loved him.

"You know, since I'm fairly confident I passed all my exams with flying colours I think we should celebrate. I can think of a few other uses for flying colours." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I blushed thinking of the moment a few weeks ago when he was painting and then things became a bit. . . heated. We hadn't much noticed the mess we had caused until I grabbed Adrian's shirt off the floor to hand to him and it was splattered with paint. It was a shame to lose another perfectly good shirt to paint but I couldn't deny that paint on his chest was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. I was actually kind of hoping we'd have the chance to ruin another of his shirts so I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him home.

I was so glad finals were over.

_Not sure if that was a ton of fluff but hopefully you liked it! I also have a bit of a hard time deciding where to start a new paragraph so I apologize if it is spaced weird or doesn't flow correctly. Reviews would be appreciated ^.^_


End file.
